The present invention concerns a fabric washing machine with a continuous feeding system, particularly useful in the industrial field for the washing of delicate fabrics such as gabardine, jersey, etc.
It is well known that washing machines, both for industrial and domestic use, carry out the cleaning operation by subjecting the fabric to a mechanical action, more or less intense, to afford violent contact with the water or solvent.
Most machines according to the prior art perform the necessary relative motion between the solvent and fabric by means of a rotatory oscillating movement of the tub containing fabrics and solvent. Obviously this rotatory action of the tub subjects the fabrics to irregular and often heavy pressures.
The machines known for washing fabrics with a continuous feeding system are generally of the type in which the fabric is immersed and made to pass through a solvent bath by means of guide rollers. The results of this type of washing machine are not however satisfactory, in that the solvent carries out an insufficient mechanical action on the fabrics. A washing machine with a continuous feed system which affords an excellent mechanical washing action is that described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,692 of Garzotto and assigned to the present Assignee.
However it has been found that, because of the oscillations to which is subjected the washing drum, the fabrics contained therein, in particular delicate fabrics such as gabardine, textured jersey, etc, are subjected to streaks and undesired stresses.